My Days in Hogwarts: One
Chapter 1 Diagon Ally This story starts at a house, a muggle house. I didn’t know about my powers, but I still thought I was different. I went to get my dinner and my sister told me about her 1st year in Hogwarts and told also us about the teachers. We got mail from an owl??? Well it was strange but I read it. You have been invited to Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry. I was surprised as my mum and dad started to get my things as I was leaving tomorrow at the train station. I got confused about the bit 9 and 3 quarters but Holly told me about it I was excited of course so I ate my dinner and ran to bed. The next day my dad took me to Diagon Ally and we headed off, our first stop was to get are books so we paid for the books as someone was taking pictures with the owner of the book shop I think. “Who is he?” I asked my sister. “He’s Gilderoy Lockhart.” “Then who’s the kid?” “Oh, that’s Harry Potter, hes’ in my year.” We glared at a blond haired kid. My sister said leave. We left the bookstore and headed to Ollivanders. My sister waited outside while I got my wand and my owl Nector. It was a long time till I got the perfect wand but still I did find one after all so I left the shop and went to the train station. We ran throw the wall and got on the train. I sat beside a boy called Neville Longbottom as we became good friends and so did Trevor and Nector as he talked about Harry Potter and his first year at Hogwarts the train stopped and we arrived. We went on a boat sailing to Hogwarts as we arrived. I also met a new student Ginny Weasley as we stood at the great hall to be put into our houses. I was put in Gryffindor as I joined Ginny and Neville for the feast. I just arrived so the Gryffindor prefect showed me the cultures of Hogwarts and mostly showed the Gryffindor common room. I jumped into bed at the end of the day and thought this was only a start to my 1st year at Hogwarts. I woke up to people playing quiddich as i noticed i was super late for charms with Professor Flitwick as I got my clothes on dashed to the classroom but on the way a bumped into Neville as he said “Don’t you have charms class?” “Well that’s why im running.” Ok he said so i got to charms class just in time but i was still late so of course he said Ben please take a seat so i did as he teached us the spell Lingardialeviosa pretty complicated eh? But i managed by the end of the lesson. I had no lessons until a while so i went to a quiddich mach Huffle Puff vs Raven claw raven claw won but it was close as it was time for dark arts class with Professor Snape as Holly told me about him so i didn’t want to be late. As i said i wasn’t late as he just got Ginnie to wait outside. She was late thats why, we we’re on page 1598 i know what your thinking its a giant book. I was bored by the start of him moaning but when he told us about poly juice potion. It was 6.35pm i had no more lessons so i went down the stairs and traided wizard cards at the end i got the one i wanted, Dumbledore. Nector was asleep when i got in as it started to rain as Oliverwood came to say hi to me so of course i said hi back he was on the way to the common room to so we talked all the way. there as a i talked to holly about are day in the common room. She said a little about the quidich game with syltherin as i thought i would trial maybe but i needed a broom. We went to sleep and i read a book as i went to sleep but i knew tomorrow would be exiting so it was hard to get to sleep and that’s why it took awhile but at least i knew that i was going to see slytherin vs huffle puff. The next day i got up and went for breakfast at the great hall and a little bit of wizard chess but when i woke up Nector was already in the great hall with mail! It said to Ben use it well from your mum and dad. I was happy as it was a nimbus2001! I was really happy and a few hours later when my sister woke up she was amazed to! She said those where really expensive witch it was and also it was rare. I never seen a cooler broom than that it was amazing and so was Neville and Ginnie. It was beautiful but everyone was jealous and mostly was holly but still she wasn’t very but it was cool so if i didn’t have it but someone else did i would be jealous so i don’t blame her for it. And so i heard there was a quddich lesson so i ran down their after i had my breakfast to find that i was just on time. I don’t now why it was on so late maybe its because there is alot of lessons going on at Hogwarts but i thought it was still ridiculous. It was ridiculous according to the class but it wasn’t it was because it was on for so long so i finally finished and straight after i asked Oliver if i could trial and he said yes and he also was impressed with my broom. I just noticed it was 4.26pm so i went to see Huffle puff vs syltherin huffle puff won the game but sytherin weren’t to close to winning as i just noticed that i was having to go when i was talking to Neville after the game and i headed to Professer mogonagles classroom and i turned Nector into a glass! It was amazing but i noticed that it was qudditch trial time. I just made it into the team at the end so we went to play are first game against raven claw. ---- We won at the end and did i tell you i was a batter? After the game went back to the common room but nobody was their so i went down to the great hall but on the way i found evenyone looking at mrs Norris. She was petrified and we all thought that harry did but he didn’t i think it was him so i just went and kept myself out of it and ran to the common room. I never read what it said on the wall i was to scared but all i know is it said something about a chamber witch was weird and also there when i looked out the common room window i saw i giant spider!!! It was amazing but in a few seconds it went back into the dark forest. I told everyone especially my sister because she would probably believe me because she always does It was scary and amazing and cool and creepy. I was gonna get up early the next morning to practise quiddictch because we were playing huffle puff in awhile as a few days later another attack was done. I didn’t know who didn’t know why as i got to the qudditch field and proffeser mogonagle said the game was delayed as we had to leave as also hermonie had been petrified for good with a book. It was tom riddles diary as i did research on tom riddle. AHHHHHHHHHHH! As i just noticed tom riddle is voldemort i was to scared to tell harry so i just told holly and Neville. It was so weird that none of them told anyone but there self because even i know who voldemort is a very evil wizard. He who must not be named is back i thought but where is he? I thought of places people don’t go to then i thought of the forbidden forest and then i noticed that spider must work for voldemort! But then i noticed Neville got detention at the forbidden forest that night! I thought id try and remember what my sister said what lived in the forbidden forest but i just couldn’t remember like somebody did a forget charm on me. I took a risk and went on my nimbus 2001 and did a forget me charm on professor snape ( he got hm in detention ) and hopefully got away after that i did it on Neville so he will never know he had detention. It was easy and because i was on my broom sticks i went to watch quidditch. It was a trial to get in the team so i was looking for the best payer at attacking, scoring , tackling and flyer. It was amazing but i had to leave early to get to my next class in a few minutes. After i got back i went to do some research on the chamber thingy all i found was that the page on the internet was filtered and i think broken. It was October 31st so guess what tonight is? Yes thats right. Free meals at Hogwarts! Oh and also Halloween. It was on 12.28am so there was a long time to wait so im starting my count down so if you see big time its part of the count down. 12.56 AM start of the countdown till Halloween. To get rid of some time i decided to do some more research on the chamber of secrets but this time not on the computer and especially not the filtered one because that would be really stuipid and anyway filtch was fixing it right now. 2.59 PM approaching fast Yep it was catching up and hopefully ill be at the great hall bye 6.00 pm i wonder why they call it the great hall? Is it great? Is it even a hall? Anyway with my time i went to hogs village and went to a sweetie shop and guess what? One of the candys was 60£ it was a rip off until they changed it a few minutes later but still 60£!! THAT IS ALOT. Bye alot i mean ALOT. 4.45 PM better get back to Hogwarts Only a few more minutes till Halloween and free food XD! But mostly liked the food because i was starving even though i just went to the sweetie shop and when i got to the great hall the food was ready. Toffee apples, pumpkin pie and lots of pumpkin juice. 6.00 PM the count down is over Amazing its officaly on so happy Halloween! A few hours later it was over the food was gone and everyone was gone so theres no way im going back. .  Category:Fan Fics